Pour toi mon frère
by chippenden
Summary: Alice à une vision de la mère de Bella pendant sa grossesse et tous les ennuis que cette femme va voir. Pour permettre à Bella de naitre et de rencontrer Edward, Alice décide d'aller l'aider. "Avant que tout commence' mais POV d'Alice.
1. Chapter 1

Voici le 1er chapitre, prologue, de ma nouvelle fic. La même histoire qu'Avant que tout commence, mais du POV d'Alice.

* * *

Alice, chapitre 1

18 décembre 1986… Paris, quelle ville magnifique ! Avec l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année, les guirlandes lumineuses embellissaient d'avantage encore les rues de la cité de lumière. Je venais de passer l'après midi avec Rosalie et Esmée à la recherche de tenues de soirée qui pourraient convenir pour le réveillon de la saint sylvestre. Comme d'habitude je n'avais réussi à me décider, c'est donc avec cinq robes que j'allais rentrer à la maison. Esmée, calme et conciliante avait réussi à me canaliser et m'empêcher d'acheter tout le magasin. Rosalie, elle, cherchait toujours la robe qui correspondrait parfaitement avec les formes de son corps et de son teint. Nous avions pourtant visité une vingtaine de boutiques, mais rien ne lui convenait, pas assez décolté, trop long, pas assez brillant… J'adorais ma sœur et le shopping, mais là c'était trop!

- Rosalie, il faut te décider maintenant sinon demain nous serons toujours là, et j'ai autre chose de prévu pour la soirée !

- Tu es vraiment bougon aujourd'hui, qu'es ce qui t'arrive ? Tu adore le shopping d'habitude !

Ma sœur me regardait des éclairs dans les yeux, la couleur ocre virait au marron foncé à la même allure que montait sa colère.

- Je n'avais pas vu que nous passerions autant de temps ici, et je n'ai pas suffisamment mangé ! Tu peux comprendre !

- Toi tu n'as rien vu, laisse-moi rire ! Tu n'avais qu'à venir chasser hier avec nous, c'est bien fait !

- J'avais autre chose à faire !

- Ne te plains pas ! Je prendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour trouver LA robe qu'il me faut !

Esmée, qui regardait les chaussures quelques mètres plus loin, se précipita vers nous.

- Les filles, arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Vous n'êtes pas seules dans le magasin ! Les murs ont des oreilles, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarquez !

Elle avait chuchoté cette dernière phrase pour que nous soyons les seules à entendre.

Toujours en souriant, elle se tourna vers les vendeuses. Effectivement, les trois jeunes femmes nous regardaient avec insistance. La beauté de Rosalie devait les subjuguer, et notre conversation qui tournait à la dispute n'avait rien de discret et devait divertir leurs commérages. Je ne pouvais en supporter plus…

- Je m'excuse Esmée mais je n'en peux plus, je vais faire un tour, ne m'attendez pas je rentrerais à pieds.

- Tu es sure Alice ? Tu n'a pas l'air très bien.

- J'ai simplement besoin de m'aérer, ne t'inquiète pas ma petite maman.

Elle m'embrassa sur le front, comme elle aimait le faire. Après un rapide coup d'œil à Rosalie qui continuait à se regarder dans le miroir de la boutique, je m'éloignais au pas de course. J'avais besoin de me retrouver seule, éloignée de tout vampire au don qui aurait pu découvrir le secret que je cachais depuis la veille. Et de tous vampires simplement… Je m'installais sur le bord d'une fontaine du Trocadéro, j'appréciais cet endroit à la nuit tombante. Les jeux de lumière sur l'eau étaient magnifiques. Nous étions installés dans une maison à la périphérie de Paris depuis maintenant un an, et je venais ici le plus souvent possible. Mais ce soir, mes yeux ne suivaient pas les ondes graciles de l'eau, ma tête était ailleurs… Si je n'avais pas accompagné Rosalie, Edward et Emmet à la chasse hier soir c'était pour une bonne raison. Pour la première fois j'avais eu la vision d'un futur extrêmement lointain, habituellement je voyais les choses qui se passeraient quelques semaines, voir quelques mois après, mais là cela concernait plutôt une quinzaine d'années… J'en étais ressortie toute bouleversée. Jasper, mon très cher Jasper, m'avait aidé à retrouver mon calme, sans pour autant connaître les raisons de ce mal-être.

Dans ce futur j'avais clairement pu voir mon frère, Edward, embrassé une jeune humaine, qu'il appelait Bella. Cela ne m'aurait pas étonné s'il avait été un coureur de jupon, mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Aucune femme n'avait jusque là réussie à toucher son cœur, il paraissait même s'en désintéressé. Eternel solitaire, même dans la famille il restait en retrait, je fus donc ravie par cette nouvelle, même euphorique. Je n'avais eu aucune indications pour situer ce baiser dans le temps, mais j'imaginais que ce serais pour bientôt, jusqu'à ce que ma vision ce modifie et me laisse voire tout autre chose. Edward n'apparaissait pas une seule seconde. J'y voyais une jeune femme, qui ressemblait beaucoup à cette Bella, mais ce n'était pas elle. Je ne voyais qu'elle en gros plan, son teint pâle, ses yeux marron chocolat, ses cheveux brun bouclés qui lui tombaient au milieu du dos et un sourire fin et charmeur qui la rendait sublime. Ensuite, les images ont défilées à une vitesse folle, me laissant à peine le temps de voir ce qu'elles illustraient. Je pu quand même mémoriser plusieurs scènes, et je la voyais annoncer sa grossesse, trébuchée dans les bois, se faire attaquée par une silhouette encapuchonnée de gris, poursuivie par un loup, tomber de cheval,… Toute une série de mauvaises choses, jusqu'à un violent accident de voiture où elle perdit la vie. Un nom, que je devinais être le sien, résonnais dans ma tête… Fanely…

Je compris que cette femme devait être la mère de Bella, la future petite amie d'Edward. Et si je n'intervenais pas, la malheureuse mourrait sans avoir eu le temps de mettre au monde la perle rare que j'attendais depuis une décennie. Cela me posait quand même un problème, je n'aimais pas intervenir dans la vie des gens, surtout que mes visions ne se réalisaient pas toujours.

Toujours assise sur le bord de la fontaine, ma décision était prise .Je ne prendrais aucun risque, j'aiderais cette jeune femme ! Je le ferais pour Edward ! Bien entendu, personne ne devait être au courant, pas même Jasper. Même si je devais mettre ma vie de coté pendant une année, je le ferais sans hésitation ! Qu'est ce qu'une année, pour le bonheur de mon frère ! Pour Edward !


	2. Chapter 2

Avec beaucoup de retard, voila le deuxième chapitre de cette fic!

Une tite review s'il vous plait^^

* * *

Chapitre 2

La tour Eiffel venait se s'éclairer, me tirant de mes pensées. Une lumière jaune orangée, projetée par des centaines de minuscules lampes, donnait l'impression que la dame de fer s'illuminait depuis l'intérieur de sa structure métallique. Magnifique, très peu d'autre monument dans le monde n'était aussi bien embellit, la nuit venue. J'étais assise sur le bord de cette fontaine depuis presque trois heures, mais je n'éprouvais pas encore le besoin de rentrer à la maison…J'imaginais parfaitement ce qui m'attendais… Rosalie serait en colère contre moi, puisque je l'avais abandonné en pleine séance de shopping. Emmet aurait sans doute l'obligation de me faire la tête également, pour céder au caprice de sa dulcinée. Carlisle, se trouverait à l'hôpital, essayant d'exercer son métier de médecin du mieux qu'il pourrait. Edward, installé à son piano, jouerait du Debussy pour le plus grand plaisir d'Esmée, qui serait assise à coté de son fils préféré. Aucun ne remarquerait vraiment mon absence. Seul, Jasper attendrait mon retour avec impatience. ..

Il fallait absolument que je me décide à bouger, sinon les passants me prendraient pour une statue.

- Vous allez prendre froid mademoiselle !

Balayant toutes mes pensées, cette voix familière m'arracha à la contemplation de l'eau miroitante et me tira de ma rêverie. Me retournant lentement, je découvris l'homme qui venait de m'adresser la parole. Ses longs cheveux blonds, coiffés en arrière, lui retombaient dans la nuque avec volume. Il portait un jean délavé, moulant les formes parfaites de ses jambes et troué aux genoux au dessus duquel venait s'ajouter un blouson en cuir, au top de la mode actuelle. Des converses weapon, noires et blanches avec des étoiles et un sac US couvert de badges souriant aux couleurs fluo terminaient sa tenue. Mon Jasper avait vraiment l'allure d'un lycéen des années 80. Je me doutais qu'il s'habillait ainsi pour me faire plaisir, plus que par choix personnel, mon vampire chéri aurait sans doute préféré quelque chose de plus passe partout, mais totalement décalé par rapport à l'époque.

Rentrant dans son jeu, je me relevais gracieusement et avec mon plus beau sourire, je m'approchais de lui.

- J'ai oublié ma veste à mon cours de français. Mais je n'avais pas froid, merci.

Jasper me fit face, et passa tendrement sa main sur ma joue, déclenchant automatiquement une vague de frissons de plaisir dans tout mon corps. Je ne voyais plus que lui, mes yeux fixés dans les siens. Pourtant, trop vite à mon gout, il reprit la parole.

- Ha bon ? Vous n'avez pas froid ? Qu'est ce que cette chaire de poule alors ?

- Tricheur ! Lui dis-je en souriant.

Il savait parfaitement comment j'allais réagir au touché de sa peau contre la mienne, déclenchant à chaque fois cette réaction sur mes bras. Sale stratège ! Fier de sa manigance, il déposa son blouson sur mes épaules, et me prenant pas la main, m'entraina dans l'allée qui ramenai vers la tour. Jasper ne me posa aucune question, n'étant pas du genre curieux. Il me connaissait bien et savait que si je ne voulais pas parler de mes visions, il était inutile d'insister. Nous marchâmes, lentement, même pour des humains, le long des quais de la seine, en gardant le silence, profitant de ce moment où nous nous retrouvions seuls.

Hélas ma condition vampirique me rattrapa, n'ayant pas chassé depuis plus d'une semaine, ma gorge sèche me rappelait à l'ordre à chaque fois qu'une odeur de sang arrivait à mes narines. Il fallait absolument que j'étanche ma soif cette nuit. Jasper dû ressentir la tension qui m'animait car il proposa aussitôt une partie de chasse dans la forêt proche de notre habitation à Rueil-Malmaison. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions en pleine nature, à l'affut du moindre bruit animal. Les environs parisiens ne regorgeaient pas d'une faune très variée, mais nous permettait de nous nourrir un minimum. Emmet regrettait cependant les ours des montagnes rocheuses, ce contentant de chevreuil ou de sanglier. Un délicat fumet attira mon attention, un cerf ne devait pas être loin de nous. Par galanterie, Jasper me laissa cette première proie. Après l'avoir remercier d'un baiser rapide, je m'élançais sur la piste de mon gibier. Je le découvris une centaine de mètres plus à l'est, en train de paître tranquillement l'herbe des sous bois. Avant qu'il ne reperd ma présence, je bondis et atterris avec force sur son dos l'obligeant ainsi à se coucher. Ne voulant pas faire durer sa souffrance plus que nécessaire, je plantais mes crocs dans son encolure, là où l'artère jugulaire battait le plus fort. Je sentais avec plaisir le liquide chaud couler dans ma bouche et le long de ma gorge. La brûlure petit à petit diminua, à mesure que j'aspirais le sang de l'animal. Celui-ci avait cessé de résister et gisait à présent mort sur le sol. A chaque fois j'éprouvais une sorte de gène à avoir tué une créature qui n'avait rien demandé, mais je me consolais en me disant qu'il était préférable que ce soit un animal, plutôt qu'un humain…

Nous chassâmes une bonne partie de la nuit, ne prenant le chemin du retour qu'une fois bien rassasiés, au petit matin. En arrivant près de la maison, je me concentrais et récitais l'alphabet en chinois dans ma tête, ne voulant pas qu'Edward perçoive mes pensées concernant ma vision. Sautant les cinq marches qui séparaient le jardin du perron, j'entrais ensuite dans le salon, Jasper me suivant quelques secondes plus tard. La grande pièce, décorée par les soins d'Esmée, exhibait un papier peint avec des arabesques orangées, une table vitrée transparente avec des pieds en fer, reposant sur un tapis en imitation laine, trônait au centre, et puis au fond on trouvait un canapé en velours marron clair qui s'accordait avec la teinte des murs. Edward y était installé, jouant de la guitare. Habituellement j'aimais l'écouter, mais aujourd'hui, j'avais d'autres choses à faire… Après un rapide « Bonjour », j'abandonnais Jasper, et filais dans notre chambre, après cette partie de chasse, j'avais un grand besoin de prendre une douche et de me changer… Après avoir passé une heure dans mon dressing, à me demander quelle tenue était la plus adaptée pour aller à l'hôpital, voir mon père, j'optais pour un des derniers ensembles de chez Saint Laurent, le plus classique possible. Un leggins noir, avec un débardeur rayé noir et blanc par-dessus lequel j'ajoutais une veste, aux larges épaules mais à la taille de guêpe, blanche avec une double rangée de boutons dorés. Le reflet que me renvoyais le miroir ne me convenait pas parfaitement, j'ajoutais donc à ma tenue, des gants assortie à mon leggins, une paire de grosses boucle d'oreille et un petit chapeau noir. Cette fois le résultat ne pouvait pas être amélioré !

La journée serait pluvieuse, je pouvais donc sortir sans prendre le risque de me mettre à scintiller. Je redescendis dans le salon, en chantant intérieurement la marseillaise pour dissimiler mes pensées. Jasper et Edward discutaient de notre prochain déménagement, à mon grand regret, nous allions bientôt quitter Paris pour la Russie. La France devenait trop ensoleillée à l'arrivée du printemps, Carlisle préférait donc que nous partions dans une autre contrée plus nuageuse. J'embrassais mon Jasper, lui expliquant au creux de l'oreille, ma destination de la matinée.

- A plus tard les garçons !

A bord de mon alpine rouge, je pris la direction de l'hôpital où travaillais mon père, quinze minutes plus tard je me garais sur le parking devant la grande bâtisse grisonnante. Usant de mes charmes pour convaincre une secrétaire un peu trop têtue, j'arrivais enfin dans le bureau de Carlisle, avec la demoiselle qui tenait absolument à m'accompagner. Comme si je ne connaissais pas le chemin…

- Docteur Cullen ?

- Oui Lucie, entrez !

- Vous avez de la visite, cette jeune femme prétend être votre fille et…

- Bien sur, c'est Alice, ma quatrième fille ! Entre ma chérie.

Avec un immense sourire de satisfaction, je passais devant Lucie et entrais dans la pièce.

- Excusez moi Docteur, je ne pensais pas que vous aviez des enfants déjà si grand…

Carlisle lui lança un regard qui signifiait que sa présence n'était plus désirée.

- Je vous laisse…

Lucie quitta enfin la pièce, me laissant enfin seule avec mon père. Ici, au moins, Edward ne pouvait entendre mes pensées et encore moins notre conversation. Je ne voulais pas révéler toute ma vision, mais seulement avoir des pistes pour commencer mes recherches. Je n'avais aucune idée par où commencer, possédant seulement un prénom… Fanely…

- Alors Alice, quelle urgence t'amène ici ?

- Rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas…

- Tu as eu une vision ?

- Oui,… Je ne souhaite pas t'en parler si tu me le permets ? Tu as simplement à savoir qu'aucune menace ne pèse sur la famille… C'est… C'est simplement de mon bien être dont il s'agit.

Je voyais dans son regard, l'incrédulité. Pourtant, comme toujours, sans poser de question, il attendit patiemment. S'asseyant dans son fauteuil, il me fixait, essayant de percer le mystère de ma vision.

- Je voudrais retrouver une personne, mais je ne sais pas pour où commencer mes recherches…

- Qu'as-tu comme information ?

- Pas grand-chose, hélas… Simplement un prénom…

- En effet ça ne fait beaucoup…

- Et je sais qu'elle est en France.

Je me rappelais parfaitement l'entendre parler dans la langue de Molière, d'une voix mélodieuse pour une humaine.

Carlisle gardait le silence, me regardant des ses yeux dorés, cherchant la bonne réponse à me donner.

- Je peux te conseillé d'aller voir à l'INSEE, ils recensent énormément de données, tu devrais trouver là bas une masse d'informations utile.

Je sautillais sur place, heureuse d'avoir enfin une direction dans laquelle chercher.

- Merci, merci Carlisle !

- Mais de rien ma fille ! Maintenant, vas ! Me dit-il en souriant.

Après lui avoir envoyé un baiser, je me faufilais vers la sortie.

Cherchant dans un premier temps l'adresse de cet institut, je m'y rendis ensuite le plus rapidement possible. Heureusement, le bâtiment se trouvait en région parisienne, ne m'obligeant pas à un long trajet. Un tour de charme à un jeune archiviste et une heure plus tard je ressortais avec une liste de vingt cinq Fanely, éparpillées sur tout le territoire français. Les vraies recherches allaient pouvoir commencer…


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé pour cette longue absence de chapitre, mais je me consacrais à l'écriture de ma fic principale, mais voila la suite de "Pour toi mon frère"! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise^^

Soyez gentil, faites moi un joli cadeau de noel et laissez moi des review^^

Passez de bonnes fêtes, à bientôt!

PS: Les phrases en gras sont des pensées...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3

- Emmet, non !!! Tu va les casser !

- Tu mets en doute mes capacités de jongleurs, petite sœur ?

- Absolument, repose-les tout de suite !

Bien entendu, au lieu de m'écouter, ce grand bêta continua à jongler avec les boules de noël, accélérant encore plus la vitesse de ses gestes, agrémentant le tout d'une affreuse grimace.

- Rosalie dit quelque chose s'il te plait !

Ma sœur assise sur le canapé, telle une princesse sur son trône, riait du spectacle que lui faisait son mari. Depuis notre dispute dans le magasin, elle ne m'adressait la parole que quand elle y était contrainte.

- Emmet chéri, arrête s'il te plait, avant que le lutin fasse une crise de nerfs.

A contre cœur, Emmet stoppa ses pitreries et me rendit les boules de noël, que je fixais immédiatement sur le sapin avant qu'il n'ai l'idée de recommencer… Pour ne pas éveiller plus de soupçons que nécessaire j'avais décidé de ne pas commencer mes recherches avant la nouvelle année, ma famille aurait trouvé très étrange que je ne veuille pas m'occuper de la décoration de la maison comme tous les ans à cette époque. Je m'investissais donc beaucoup pour ne pas penser à Fanely et Bella, encore plus quand Edward était présent. J'étais fière de moi, mon sapin était magnifique, ornée de guirlandes dorées et rouges, rappelant celles que j'avais pendu un peu partout dans la maison, des elfes du père noël pendu par leur bonnet habillaient les branches avec les lumières clignotantes de la guirlande électrique et une grosse étoile argentée sur le sommet illuminait le tout. Pour terminer, j'ajoutais de la bombe blanche pour donner un effet de neige sur les épines. J'installais également la crèche au pied du sapin, personne dans la famille n'y ferais attention, à part Esmée qui y tenait beaucoup.

Jasper, qui c'était isolé dans notre chambre, nous rejoignis dans le salon et après m'avoir enlacé, proposa une partie de chasse nocturne.

- Je te suis mon frère ! S'empressa de dire Emmet.

- Moi aussi, l'air dans cette maison est irrespirable…

Et pafff, prend toi ça Alice, décidément Rosalie commençait à me taper sur le système ! Jasper dû sentir mon énervement car une vague de calme me parvint aussitôt.

- Alice, Edward, Vous ne voulez pas venir ?

- Non merci j'ai déjà chassé hier, je ne voudrais pas vider la forêt de tout son gibier. Dit Edward en souriant.

- Je dois finir la décoration de la maison, une prochaine fois…

La raison qui m'empêchais essentiellement de venir, était la présence de Rosalie, passer un peu de temps sans elle ne me ferait pas de mal.

- Ok, a toute à l'heure !

- Bonne chasse. Soyez prudent !

Recommandation superflue, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, à chaque fois que je laissais Jasper partir sans moi. Il me fit un petit clin d'œil et sortit de la maison, derrière Rosalie et Emmet. Une fois la porte refermée, je poussais un grand soupir de soulagement et m'affalais sur le canapé à coté de mon frère. Celui-ci avait prit sa guitare et jouait un morceau qui m'était inconnu, ce qui ne me surpris pas, étant donné mon peu de culture musicale, mais cela m'apaisa.

- Que c'est il passé pour que Rosalie t'en veuille à ce point ? Je sais qu'elle est impulsive et rancunière mais je l'ai rarement vu dans cet état…

- Je l'ai abandonné dans une séance de shoping…

- Est-ce la seule raison ? Je te connais Alice, il n'y a que quelque chose de grave qui a pu t'obliger à quitter Rosalie pendant une de vos activités favorites…

Comme toujours il avait raison, mais pouvais-je lui révéler une partie mon secret ?

- Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance ma petite sœur chérie !

Le traitre, bien sur il avait lu dans mes pensées, je devais donc me méfier encore davantage. Même si je ne pouvais pas tout lui dire, rien ne m'empêchais de lui en dévoiler une partie, qui n'avait rien d'essentiel.

- Edward… Que ferais tu si un humain courrait un grand danger ? Risquerais-tu ta vie, le secret de notre existence pour le sauver ?

- Tu as eu une vision, c'est ça ?

- S'il te plait, ne répond pas à ma question par une autre question…

- Excuse-moi… Je ne sais pas, tout dépend des circonstances. Mais je ne me crois pas capable de sauver qui que ce soit… Carlisle est le seul à pouvoir soigner les humains, grâce à son excellente maitrise de lui, je ne suis qu'un faible à coté de lui.

Je posais ma main sur la sienne, c'était une habitude chez lui de se dévaloriser et je ne supportais pas ça.

- Tu es loin d'être faible Edward, personne n'arrive à la cheville de Carlisle.

Il baissa la tête et repris le morceau de guitare qu'il avait stoppé pour me répondre.

**« Tu as raison, j'ai eu une vision. J'y vois une femme avoir des tas d'ennuis et mourir atrocement. Je me suis promis de l'aider, mais en ais-je le droit ? Pourquoi je vois ces choses, si ce n'est pour les améliorer ? Je suis perdue »**

- Aide là ! Tes visions ne sont pas anodines, tu as raison.

- Tu crois ? Même si notre famille n'est en rien menacée ?

- Ta santé mentale sera menacée si tu ne fais rien, le restant de ta vie tu rumineras cette vision et tu t'en voudras de n'avoir rien fait ! Alors sauve là ! Mais effectivement n'en parle à personne, Rosalie serait capable de te jeter aux flammes si elle apprenait que le secret de notre existence pourrait être révélé.

Sans attendre, je me jetais à son coup, l'enlaçant comme j'aimais le faire, comme une petite fille à qui on aurait offert une superbe poupée.

- Merci Ed, tu es le meilleur des frères que je n'ai jamais eu !

Riant quelques instants en me regardant, il se leva et partit dans sa chambre…

***

ENFIN ! Voila près de deux mois que je sillonnais la France à la recherche de cette jeune femme et je venais de la trouver. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas commencé mes recherches directement ici, proches de Paris, au lieu de m'embarquer dans les Pyrénées et dans les Alpes… Quelle perte de temps, puisque que la Fanely que je cherchais habitait dans un petit village de campagne à trente minutes de route de la capitale. J'attendais depuis près de deux heures, caché à l'orée du bois, qu'elle veuille bien sortir de la maison pour que je puisse vérifier si elle était bien la jeune femme de ma vision quand elle décida enfin à montrer le bout de son nez. Même si je me trouvais assez loin, avec mes yeux aiguisés de vampire, je constatais immédiatement que cette silhouette correspondait parfaitement à celle que je voyais dans ma tête, j'en aurais hurlé de joie mais je réussis tant bien que mal à me retenir.

Ce petit bout de femme était à peine plus grande que moi, la peau pâle de ses joues rosissait à mesure qu'elle courait dans un petit chemin de terre, un petit chien la suivant de près, ses longs cheveux bruns, attachés en queue de cheval se balançait dans son dos, aucun signe de grossesse n'était apparent, sa taille était aussi fine que celui d'un mannequin. Je la pistais à distance, toujours dissimulée à l'abri des arbres, le soleil étant au rendez vous aujourd'hui, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me mettre à scintiller. C'est donc avec grand plaisir que je la vis continuer sa course dans la forêt, c'était elle, plus aucun doutes n'était permis ! Quittant le chemin, elle prit ensuite à travers les arbres et se dirigea vers une petite cabane en pierres que je distinguais au loin, s'asseyant sur un petit banc installé devant, elle ferma les yeux. Le chien à ses pieds s'endormit, je l'entendais ronfler. Profitant donc de cette occasion, je m'approchais lentement, en essayant de ne faire aucun bruit pour pouvoir la détailler de plus près. Elle semblait dormir aussi, un sourire sur les lèvres, perdue dans un rêve ou les prédateurs comme ceux de mon espèce n'existaient certainement pas… Alors qu'il ne me restait que quelques mètre à parcourir, le petit chien releva la tête et se mis à grogner, aussitôt je repartis en arrière me cacher derrière un arbre avant que Fanely ouvre les yeux et découvre que je l'espionnais. Même en prenant de la distance, le rockey continuait à grogner et il se mit même à japper.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore ? Qu'as tu vu ?

C'est malin, cet imbécile de chien l'avais réveillé, ma tentative d'approche était donc un superbe échec. Je m'amusais pourtant à l'entendre parler ainsi au petit animal.

- Il n'y a rien, tu es vraiment nulle quand tu t'y mets ! Arrête s'il de plait, gros bébé !

Le son de sa voix était fluide et doux, agréable à entendre, magnifique pour un humain. Pourtant j'entendais qu'elle n'était pas sur d'elle, avait elle peur ? Ho non, je ne cherchais pas à l'effrayer, quelle idiote ! N'écoutant pas l'ordre de sa maitresse, le petit fauve bondit dans ma direction et je n'eus d'autre choix que de me sauver, dans ma panique, je ne pris pas garde au soleil, et à travers les feuilles, les rayons de l'astre vinrent illuminer ma peau l'espace d'un instant. A mon grand malheur, je constatais qu'elle aussi avait pris ma suite, en continuant d'appeler son chien, puis j'entendis un gros BOUM et plus rien… Que c'était il passé ? En faisant demi-tour, je la vis, allongée sur le sol et elle ne se relevait pas, sans doute tombée dans l'inconscience par la brutalité de la chute. Ignorant Chips, c'est ainsi que Fanely avait appelé le chien, qui continuait de japper, je la pris dans mes bras et aussi vite que je le pouvais je retournais l'installée sur le banc. Un grognement sourd sortit de ma gorge, ce qui fit instantanément taire ce sale cabot, qui se coucha sans broncher davantage au pied de ma protégée. De nouveau je me dissimulais derrière un arbre, j'attendis quelques minutes et remarquant qu'elle avait rouvert les yeux et se redressait, sans lésions apparentes, je m'enfuie, ne souhaitant pas réitérer mon exploit de brillance devant elle, j'en avais déjà bien assez fait pour aujourd'hui…

De retour à la maison, je dus affronter les foudres de Rosalie, qui depuis notre dispute dans la boutique, continuait de me faire la tête et cela empirais de jour en jour… Toute la famille était réunie dans le salon, mais ma sœur criait sans gène.

- Où était tu, ça fais des heures que nous t'attendons pour aller chasser.

- Rosalie, je ne suis pas dans l'obligation de te révéler quoi que ce soit sur ma vie privée !

- Parfait ! Continue à garder tes petits secrets, mais ne viens pas demander mon aide pour t'intégrer à la vie russe.

Sans l'intervention d'Esmée, je crois que j'aurais été capable de l'insulter ! Moi d'habitude si calme, je ne me reconnaissais pas. Il faut dire, que je prenais cette future histoire entre Bella et Edward, très à cœur, et cela me rendait folle de voir Rosalie et ses petites manies snobinardes m'empêcher de mener à bien, la mission que je m'étais fixé.

- Les filles calmez vous, ça ne sert strictement a rien de vous énerver.

Le ton de notre adoptive imposa le respect, même si elle n'avait pas crié. Ma sœur se blottie donc vexée contre son mari, alors que je restais debout devant tout le monde. Consciente que j'allais leur raconter le plus gros mensonge de ma vie, je respirais un grand coup, même si cela était bien inutile, contrôlant au mieux mes pensées et mis le plus de convictions dans mes paroles. Ils devaient absolument tous me croire.

- Je… Je ne vous accompagnerais pas en Russie !

Ils furent tous surpris, même mon Jasper qui me regardait avec de yeux écarquillés, mais seul Carlisle eu le courage de me poser la question qui brulaient leurs lèvres.

- Je ne m'y opposerais pas Alice, mais peux tu nous expliquer pourquoi ? Y a-t-il une raison particulière ?

- J'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu seule, j'étouffe en ce moment. Je vous aime tous, même toi Rosalie, même si tu es persuadée du contraire, mais nous vivons ensemble tous les sept depuis près de vingt ans ! J'en ai assez… Je ne suis plus l'Alice souriante et joyeuse que vous connaissez depuis des années, je ne suis plus moi… S'il vous plait ne me refusé pas cette petite pause, un an ou deux pas plus. Je viendrais vous retrouvez je vous le promets, je ne prends pas la fuite, je veux partir pour mieux vous retrouvez !

Esmée me fixait, et si à cet instant elle avait été humaine, je suis certaine que de grosses larmes glisseraient le long de ses joues. Carlisle, hochait la tête et je pu lire dans ses yeux qu'il comprenait ce que je ressentais. Rosalie ne me regardait pas, mais je voyais qu'elle regrettait ces dernières paroles, se sentant sans doute responsable de ma décision. Je décidais de la laisser se faire du mauvais sang, cela ne lui ferais pas de mal. Emmet, lui, ne disait rien, le regard perdu dans le vide sous l'effet du choc qu'avaient provoqué mes mots.

- C'est à cause de mon pouvoir, c'est ça ? Me demanda tristement Edward.

- Non, tu n'y es pour rien, même si j'avoue que contrôler en permanence mes pensées et mes visions est difficile. Tu n'as rien a te reprocher, tu n'as jamais voulu de se pouvoir, comme moi je n'ai jamais souhaité le mien, je ne te blâme en aucun cas !

**« Tu n'es absolument pas responsable de mon choix Edward Cullen, alors s'il te plait efface cette mine triste de ton visage ! Tu es celui qui va le plus me manquer mon frère, Jasper excepté bien sur ! Je t'aime, n'en doute jamais ! »**

Je le vis sourire timidement, mais le message était passé ouf ! Jasper ne disait rien, mais ses mains étaient crispées sur ses genoux ! C'est avec soulagement que je vis enfin prendre la parole.

- Tu ne veux donc plus de moi à mes cotés Alice ?

- Si bien sur, je t'interdis de penser que je ne te désire plus près de moi…

- Tu m'autorise à rester alors ?

Prenant le temps de la réflexion, j'acceptais sa demande.

- Oui, reste avec moi Jas, ça nous permettra de nous retrouver tous les deux !

Nous nous sourîmes, soulager l'un l'autre de savoir que nous resterions ensemble. Je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté longtemps l'absence de mon âme sœur, mais je ne voulais pas l'obliger à rester sur Paris, s'il souhaitait aller vivre avec le restant de la famille à Moscou. C'est donc plus que ravie que je constatais qu'il me préférait moi, même si je n'en avais pas douté bien longtemps…

- On ne veut pas de détails les amoureux ! lança Emmet, ce qui fit sourire tout le monde excepté ma sœur bien entendu.

- Bien ! Mes enfants, vous aurez donc la garde de notre maison ici pendant notre absence. Je vous laisse les clés sans la moindre peur. Mais s'il te plait Alice, appelle nous régulièrement, je sais qu'Esmée se fera beaucoup de soucis, même si elle ne dit rien pour le moment.

Je me jetais dans les bras de ma mère et lui chuchotais à l'oreille.

- C'est promis maman, je donnerais de nos nouvelles le plus souvent possible.

Ne souhaitant pas rester plus longtemps sous le regard inquisiteur de ma sœur, je m'eclipsais dans ma chambre pour me reposée, vite rejoins par mon Jasper. Il s'installa près de moi et je posais ma tête sur son épaule, ma main dans la sienne.

- Merci Jasper !

- Merci à toi, j'ai eu si peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi…

- Jamais je ne pourrais me passer de toi !

Lui montrant nos alliances, je poursuivis.

- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, je n'en serais pas capable avant ! Je t'aime Jasper Hall et rien ne pourra le changer.

Pour toute réponse il m'embrassa.


End file.
